Storm Elite
The Storm Elite are the strongest of Sabbatholm's armed forces. They are called the Storm Elite because of their control over electricity. Description There are two kinds. Those given powers via technology and skill, and Mages who can use lightning. Normal Troops Culled from the bravest and most powerful of Sabbatholm's troops, they are given a chance to rise above their normal limits as unaugmented humans. They are sent through a very rigorous training schedule that separates those with natural talent from those who are better off back in the ranks. Those who move on get augmentation, those who don't are sent back to their battalions. The Storm Elite are given a major suite of augmentations that allows for them to control and resist lightning. They are also reinforced in their body to resist damage as well. They can shoot lightning through a series of conduits through their body. There are several ways for them to do this. The most common way is to fire a series of highly magnetic balls into their target, and discharging. This causes the electricity to strike everyone between the balls and the Storm Elite. Mages Mages who specialize in electricity are immediately adopted by the state and sent into the program as early as possible. This is in direct conflict with several treaties. They are trained not to destroy themselves and to be loyal to the state. They still require augmentation so that they can send lightning farther than their body. Dress They wear a very striking uniform, the Storm Suit, when on missions. It is fully covering so that no skin can be seen, even wearing an armored gasmask. The suit is specially designed for the Storm Elite, allowing both movement and protection. The suit also is designed to amplify and store their electrical power. They l The load out includes several small Gem Cartridge weapons as well as multiple small knives that have enough charge to stun an elephant. Each Storm Elite also has a specially modified weapon that they have achieved mastery. The suit will have a harness for their weapon. They also have several shielding technologies, forcing opponents to get into close range to them. The suit is a very dark green with gray trimmings. The shoulder pads have a lightning symbol in grey, indicating their status. The coat portion extends nearly to their calves. It has multiple plates in it that add protection. The chest armor is one piece, that also acts as a giant button keeping the coat together. The pants themselves extend and are directly connected into the boots. The boots are also insulated and designed to resist all sorts of ground level explosives. Tactics Often Storm Elite act either as solo or duo agents, taking out targets of interest. Other times they act within larger fleet engagements, attempting to disable the capital ships. Either way, they generally ignore everything in their path and destroying anything that gets in their way. History First used as royal guards for the Cornerstone hard times forced them into the Second Faceless War. They then preceded to act in nearly every major conflict that Sabbatholm was also involved with. During the Column Wars, they were often hired out by Sabbatholm to high bidders, gaining a lot income for the state. They properly came into their own then, with augmentation and the storm suit replacing the lightning rifles they usually used. Mages were also added at this time. During the Era of the Admirals, and The War of Estellion Aggression, they were assigned to Helia Ordin for the forces sent into the Fifth Swell. She later used them to lead the assaults on the South Arc, as well as the Death of the Moon series of battles. They were feared only second to the Sabbatholm Monster Squad. Helia later used them to consolidate her power. They now support her and her family as Imperator over the Mountain. They also participated during Gil Colin Graham the 2nd's Assault on Avalon and the Pillar Massacre. Notes Category:Sabbatholm Category:Sabbatholm Military Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Era of the Columns Category:Faction